Rosemary's Big Trip
by DanseChick
Summary: This is the sequel to Revenge of the Hunger Games. Rosemary is on her big trip visiting all Districts after war and the Hunger Games going back. There is bedrail, love and some fun. *Disclaimer, I do not own the Hunger Games and most of the characters, but I do own some*
1. Chapter 1

I wake up when I feel the train stop. I'm in District One by myself. It was a hard choice to leave my parents. Now that my mother is President Mellark. I just won the Hunger Games with a few other teenagers. I want to tell every district how bad my experience was.

I get off the train. Greeted by the mayor of the town. I feel so nervous seeing him. "Hello Rosemary, where are Katniss and Peeta? Either way it's nice that you are here to talk to all the kids in our town," he says in a welcome voice.

"Uh no, my parents are not here. With my new baby brother Emanuel. And my mother running this grand country Panam. I'm traveling by myself to all the districts," I say with a smile. _I don't feel like a baby now, _I think.

We start to walk to the school yard. The sight of the school makes me shiver. I have nightmares because of the Hunger Games and being in a school. Almost being killed. With the thought that I'll never see my family again. Killer teenagers wanting to kill each other just to live. I hear the swing of the knives. The buzz of the Tracker Jackers. The buzzer to make us start the nightmares. The nightmares.

There is a crowd of kids in their meeting area. My friends Tylor Sunshine and Gem Sunshine are from District One. I hear all of them cheering my name. "Rosemary, Rosemary, Rosemary!" they chant. I blow kisses to them. Roses are thrown at me.

"Our future leaders of the world, I want to welcome a big guest to us. Friends with a couple of our victors from the games. Whose District Partner/ new older brother is dating ours truly, Gem Sunshine. Daughter of our leader of our grand country. We all know her, we all love her, it's the Girl with a Rosie personality, Rosemary Mellark," the mayor says. Welcoming me to the district. "Come up on stage."

I go on stage. Facing the crowd of kids. Their faces glow with youth. My face looks young, but very scared. They have this excitement. I was just like them, until my life got flipped upside down. "Kids from the small age of five to the almost adult age eighteen. I want to thank you for being here today. I was born unlike most people, rich. With both my parents winning the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. That year, they both won. The Star-Crossed Lovers From District Twelve. They told me that I will never have to live through what they did. I would never understand their nightmares and why they have them. Well, I do now. Going through the games with my new friends, Tylor and Gem, has be an interesting time. Tylor and his girlfriend tried to kill me. Gem, she is the most amazing girl, she's my older brother Luke's girlfriend. In these games I witnessed kids killing other kids. It's not good, I have nightmare about the girl I killed. Fourteen kids our age lost their lives for your entertainment. But now, my mother, who knows what it feels like to be hungry, hurt, alone. She leads this country with the mind of not ever putting kids like us in that danger and hurt. I want to let you know that I support you all, I'm just like you," I say to everyone.

Hands are raised to ask questions to me. I spot a little girl who looks so much like me. Her hand is up, so I call on her.

"So you are here to stay with one family, can you stay with me?" she asks.

I think what is asks is the most amazing, adorable thing in the world. "Uh, I have to ask the mayor, but I'll try to, okay sweetie," I answer her.

I answer so many questions ranging from high and low. One teenager asks me out, which is bad because of Hunter. This guy is not as good looking as my Hunter. Hunter is back at the mansion. It takes about two to three hours of talking and answer questions until I'm done with this. I go to the mayor.

"Who's family do I go to for the night?" I ask.

He gives a laugh. "Well you are going home with little Suzy. She begged me for a long time to go home with the greatest person in the country. Remember the girl who asked you if you could go home with her, well she's the one," the mayor says.

I spot the little girl running up to me. I catch her in my arms. "I guess your wish came true, I'm staying with you," I say.

"Yes I am," she giggles.

We walk to her house, her hand is in mine. I know how it feels to have a baby sister. I have two baby brothers, no sisters in my family. District One is so much fancier than District Twelve, but not as fancy as the Capital. The place is filled with people. Everyone comes up to us to say hi. It takes us a half hour to get to her place.

"Mommy, mommy, I have Rosemary Mellark with me!" she screams with joys when we enter the house. I lift her into my arms.

"In the kitchen sweetheart. Please come help," her mother calls out.

We walk into the kitchen. A lady with blonde hair and grass colored eyes is standing there in a working dress and an appren. I've never seen a mother who looks so different than her daughter. Her blonde hair is in a messy bun. She looks very stressed. "Why hello, you must be Rosemary, my daughter cheered you on during the games. She wants to be like you when she's older, strong, independent, intelligent, and super kind. I don't mind you being a role model to her, I like you, so does my does my son, where is Ron?" she rants. I blush, so many compliments. "Ron, come here, our guest has arrived."

A boy with blond hair and grass green eyes. I spot freckles on his face. He looks about fifteen. Ron is the same guy who hit on me during my speech earlier today. He looks at me. "Hello, I'm Ron Gray, I have to say, you are great with a bow and arrows. Maybe we can get something to eat before you leave," he says, blushing. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, I'm-" I start to say.

"I know, I saw, you and Hunter, but it'll be as friends, and I'll get to gloat. 'Yeah, I hung out with Rosemary Mellark, we got pizza, oh yeah.' I'll say. I understand that you love Hunter. My little sister looks up to you, after our father died, she heard about you. You even visited all the families that lost someone they loved.," he rants. I start zoning him out.

I remember that day. I was nine years old. Something went through District One and killed many people. My parents wanted me to go with them to District One to help out the families. This one little girl went up to me. "Will you help me?" she asked in a cute voice. "Uh, yes sweetie, I'm Rosemary Mellark, I'll help with anything," I said kneeling next to her. "I lost ma brooder," she told me. I put her on my shoulders. I went looking for her brother. A blonde cutie walked up to us. "Hey, that's my little sister!" he said overjoyed. "Oh, you must be her brother, sorry," I apologized. He smiled at me. "Hey, it's no problem. Maybe next time you're in the area, maybe we can go out on a date," he suggested. I liked that idea back then. "Yay, date, date. Brooder and Wosemerry together!" his little sister cheered with joy. "Sure, it's a deal," I agreed to it. I left for helping my parents.

"Rosemary, hello Rosemary, earth to our guest," Ron repetitively says.

I look at him confused. "What I'm sorry, I was remembering what I agreed to almost four years ago to your family. So yes to that date."

"What are you talking about." Now he's confused by my comment.

"I agreed to go out on a date with you next time I came here during that time. Say before I leave, you'll take me out on a date. You can not tell my boyfriend."

I go to Suzy's room with her. It's small pink room. For a small girl, it's the perfect room for her. I feel so big in the room for a twelve year old who has grown up so much. We talk for hours about each other. It feels good to have someone look up to me for a change.

I stay and take classes in school for a couple days. I meet some very nice people in school. I hang out with Ron in and out of school. I meet a girl my age named Candy. She has honey blonde hair and candy corn orange colored eyes. She's no Trinity or Aqua, but she's my best friend in District One.

Ron and I go a nice café before I leave. It's small and cozy. This is the hangout of all the kids after school. He orders us two hot cocoa and some scones. This kid may be the nicest person in this place. I met so many people so far, but he's the best guy here. I love his baby sister Suzy. We chat and have a great time. He decides to walk me to the train.

Candy, Mrs. Gray, and Suzy are waiting at the train station when we arrive. My bags are there with them. I don't know what to say, I'm surprised they came. "Uh, wow, it's amazing that you guys came, thank you," I say, tears coming up.

"No problem, it's a big honor. Please come back soon, my children adore you," Mrs. Gray says teary eyed.

"I wuv you Rosemary. I want to be like you when I'm older," Suzy states.

"You're one of my new best friends now. You hung out with me, me in school. I have to say I respect you now. I wish we could have more time to hang. Next time you're here, please visit me, stay with me as well," Candy says.

"I promise I will visit you guys when I can. I love you too Suzy. I'll try to spend time with all of you. When I get back to the Capitol, I'll invite you guys and my new friends I'm going to make on the way to a party," I tell them. We all hug.

Ron takes my hand, pulls me close to him. "Rosemary, these last few days have been amazing. I know that you love Hunter and you two are the celebrity couple, but I love you too. We may be together, but I have to do this once," he admits. He leans in and kisses me. His kiss is not like Hunter's or Zig's or Rue's. I kiss back, even though I shouldn't have. We finally pull away. "Wow, I'll remember that."

"I know, thank you, Ron." I say. The train pulls up at the station. I pick up my bags. They give me one last hug. I give a peck on the cheek to Ron. I enter the train. It starts to leave the station. I wave goodbye. I'm off to District Two.


	2. AN

**It's been forever since I've updated. I've had dance everyday. Tons of homework, mainly for Global. I got to hang out with my friends. Also, I've been having writers block. I blame I haven't been feeling the love since the summer. Now I have a crush on a freshman, as a sophomore! It's nothing weird, is it? He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, so hot. Please review if you want me to continue this.**


End file.
